


The Slightly Chipped Full Moon

by swietlik



Category: Revolution (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Teen Wolf AU, wolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swietlik/pseuds/swietlik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow eyes were starting to burn a hole in his soul, he could feel how he's becoming weaker and weaker by a seconds.<br/>"You should kill him", he heard familiar words inside of his head. This time it was his brother, Ben.<br/>"You should never allow it get that far. Kill him. Kill the beast."</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slightly Chipped Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



> Quote in the fic and tittle for a fic are from song "The Slightly Chipped Full Moon" from Kuroshitsuji II soundtracks. You can listen to it if you want to get into the mood.
> 
> It was suppose to be a drabble, but it came a little long.  
> It for screaming-towards-apotheosis from tumblr (Arabwel here :)) that gave me prompt for "miloe teen wolf au".  
> It tooks place before a blackout, a year excatly. But blackout will never happend in this universe. They can leave in Bacon Hill or Jasper, it doesn't matter for the story.  
> Even if miloe here is rather platinical, I wrote it keeping in mind that they're something more. You can read it as you want.  
> Nobody checked my spelling and grammar, so be aware and let me know if you spotted some horrible mistake.  
> Enjoy and leave comments, darling!

  
_"My howl in the night,_   
_To the isolated star_   
_Don't drive me crazy"_   


_~ * ~_

 

            Miles woke up violently, his breath shallow and quick, all his body in sweat. He bust out from the claws of dream, like he was running for his life. Except it wasn't himself he should be worry about. The nightmare itself wasn't anything knew. He dreamt it a thousand times before.

            Always the same; dark wood, bright moon and these eyes. The eyes he knew so well. First they're confused and human to slowly being burst by a yellow light.   It came from the inside, it seemed, and like something more primal was taking control. Miles remembers the feeling of capture. This gaze always took control over him; he couldn't move or look away. He was trapped by these eyes, stranger lights that took over the moon, making him acting like a moth. He was getting closer, so close he could feel warm breath on his face. He could hear that too, along with loud heartbeats. _Mine or his?_ He always thought in this moment. Yellow eyes were starting to burn a hole in his soul, he could feel how he's becoming weaker and weaker by a seconds.

 _You should kill him_ , he heard familiar words inside of his head. This time it was his brother, Ben.  _You should never allow it get that far. Kill him. Kill the beast._

            Beast, he said? Word felt rough, and painful, and he all he wanted was to forget it. But it was buzzing in his head, filling his mind all over again. All his life he was taught what to do. It runs in their blood, it was part of legacy. So when he felt cold metal of knife in his hand, he wasn't surprise. Terrified - sure, but not surprised. Familiar weight fast started to burn. Yellow eyes, hot breath, fast heartbeat.  It was his whole world and he could let it be or do what he supposed to.

            But voices in his head were growing stronger, voices of his whole family. His mother despotic hiss and cold whisper from his father. Desperate scream of his brother. He couldn't take it. Yellow light started to blind him and noise was unbearable. And it was a moment for the worst part to start. The worst part when he was sharpish lifting the knife between their chest. And…

            He was already awake. It was always the same; he learnt to live with it. But tonight was different and he felt like couldn't breathe. Wrecked, he couldn't stay put. He gets up and dresses himself as fast as he could. He instinctively grabbed the knife from a nightstand. When he realized that, he gave a wince of pain, but he didn't put it back. Then he sneaked out by the window. Ten minutes later he was under his house. 

~ * ~

  
_Everything seems too far_   
_The sky so deep_   
_Spread endlessly"_   


_~ * ~_

             He saw him sitting in the dark, on the porch stairs. He stood and stared. Head in his hands, he was visibly shaking.

            - Bass? - His own voice sound weak, more like a whisper. For a moment he thought he probably didn't hear him.

            He took a step in his direction.

            - Don't come closer! - Bass shout, still hiding his face. Miles listened and freezed on the spot.

            -What's wrong, Bass? What happened?

He received a loud sob in respond and he thought it was all he going to get. He looked closely and the light of slightly chipped moon showed him that his friend's hands are all in blood.

            - Don't come near, 'cause it would be over. - Bass started suddenly - Don't, I'm not ready to... I didn't want to... wan...

He started to cry even stronger and Miles couldn't catch up his words. It took him two seconds to reach him and kneeled in front of him, so they're at the same level.

            - Bass, show me. - He said quietly, touching lightly his knee.

            His friend stopped shaking and his voice stopped trembling.

            - If I do, you know what's next; you know what you have to do.

            - Bass, I…

            - Miles. - He stopped him - it's okay.

            He lifted his face, eyes still closed. For few second Miles still had hope, irrational faith that it's all just a bad joke. But it all falls down when Bass opened his eyes.

            Radiant blue, just like in his dream. He felt the weight of his knife under his belt, again. He knew. Bass knew. He was looking at him, straight in the eyes, blood on his cheeks, running throw his neck. They knew what comes next. There was no other way. He was a Matheson, hunter. He should do it very first second he knew that his Bass is changing. But he couldn't do it then, even if he tried.

            Bass looked away, broken and scarred. His best friend, his brother. Person he treasured more than himself. _He's afraid of me_ , thought hit Miles like a lightning. And he already knew. He could never do it. How could he? He would rather die himself.

            He putted hands on Bass' cheeks, making him look ahead.

            - No, Bass. It's not okay. Don't run away from me. Tell me everything.

            Unsure at first, he started to talk. It was a driver. The same one that killed his family a year ago. He spotted her in the town. She was leaving the club when he was parking his car. He couldn't forget his face, soon after the crash he saw her in the police station. And she walked free. No sentence, she was niece of some important people or maybe she was simply too rich for jail. He didn't know. Either way, she got away with killing his family. Now she was dead drunk again, barely standing with her high heels and expensive fur coat. She was heading to the car and…

            - And I couldn't take it, Miles. It all came back. This bitch was doing it all over again, with no regrets, no seconds thoughts. I just…

            Miles knew what happened next. And as much as he should, he couldn't blame him. He would probably do the same thing to be honest. But there was one thing he couldn't understand.

            - So - he started - from what you saying, it seemed like she wasn't a saint. Damn, Bass. You know as much as I that she deserved it. So, - he paused - why?

            Bass eyes was normal know, still blue, just without unnatural glow. Glow, which will haunt Miles from now on, in his dreams.

            - Sh-she was pregnant - Bass said quietly and he started breaking up all over again - I didn't know, Miles, I swear! If I only realize sooner, it was so quick, I-I…

            Miles pulled him in tight hug as he fell apart. He couldn't find the words to say. There were no words to make it right. It was horrible, he knew it. But there was nothing that could undo it now. Bass was crying not only, because what he had done. He was crying for his family, how he lost them and even revenge didn't bring any release. So Miles just hold him tight, with all his love, despite anything else. Everything will be different now. He didn't know what will tomorrow bring. Maybe they should run, as far as they can. Hide somewhere, start they life all over again. But it doesn't matter know.

            - We will be okay, Bass. - He calmed him, placing soft kiss on the top of his head - I'm not leaving you.

            All that matters is here, in his arms.

~ * ~

  
_"How on earth can I get_   
_to the strawberry field?"_   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you're not familiar with teen wolf universe, you can learn something here:  
> http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf


End file.
